


Hanzo Protects His Mate

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hanzo taking care of his lover, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Past Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: After your ex beats you up, Hanzo sneaks and takes care of him then comes to help you recover.





	Hanzo Protects His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who is going through a hard time. If you are being abused, please get help okay?

Everything hurt so bad. After last night, you just wanted to sleep. Any and all attempts resulted in a restless doze. Each time you opened your eyes, you were even more exhausted than before. But upon waking up this time, something was a bit different. There was a purring noise and you felt warmer than before.

"Soba? Noodle?" Hanzo's dragons were curled up around you and nuzzling your cheeks, careful not to hurt you. 

A gentle touch caught your attention, "You are awake, hime?"

"Hanzo! You're here!"

"I apologize for not being at the hospital with you." He stroked your cheek, "I was... Taking care of some... Business..."

The expression on his face was unreadable. That meant he had taken care of someone... By killing them off. He was in the Yakuza, after all. He was trained for such a thing, killing someone and not showing any sort of emotion about it...

Wait a minute...

"Did you... Did you kill someone?"

"Not someone, the creature shouldn't be called such a thing." 

"Did you kill my ex after he beat me up last night?"

He smiled so sweetly and held his palm against your cheek, "Do not concern yourself with my missions, my blossom."

"O-okay..." Your stomach rumbled and a plate was sat next to your head, "What is this?"

"Peanut butter sandwich."

"WINSTON SHARED HIS PEANUT BUTTER?!"

"He may or may not know about it." He chuckled and helped you sit up, "You need eat."

"Too nervous to keep it down..."

"There is no need to be afraid. You have three dragons by your side now. I'm making it a priority that at least one stays by your side at all times now."

Eating was easier with Hanzo by your side. His dragon eyes and ears were cautious of every small sound that he heard inside and outside, his pupils narrowed to thin slits. He was in protection mode and determined to protect his mate. 

Once you were done with the sandwich, you shifted and laid down on your side. That was when you noticed the flowers beside the bed, several dozens of roses and little boxes of your favorite candy.

"Hanzo?"

"Hm?"

"Flowers and candy?"

"For you, hime." He kissed your forehead, "But for now, sleep."

You nodded and curled up against him, eyes closing and sleep coming easier this time around. With three dragons protecting you, You knew there was nothing to fear.


End file.
